


Глубочайшая разновидность сна/  A Deeper Kind Of Slumber

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Mysticism, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Tiamat -  A Deeper Kind Of SlumberФюльгья - прежде всего призрак покойного человека (животного), преследующий конкретного человека или его родственников, связанный с объектом преследования эмоциональной привязанностью либо проклятием, а также дух-призрак-двойник, предвещающий либо прибытие этого человека, либо его скорую смерть.( ни в коем случае не является "хранителем рода", как пишут на популярных сайтах)Высокий - одно из обозначений Одина





	Глубочайшая разновидность сна/  A Deeper Kind Of Slumber

 

Он погружается в пространство без звука, без цвета, без запаха… Без боли.  
По привычке замедляя дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на точке в районе солнечного сплетения, как его учили.  
Его окутывает сначала тьма, а затем свет.  
Где-то вверху, над сияющими солнечными бликами, пляшущими на воде, колышатся темно-зеленые и бурые водоросли, словно машущие ветви деревьев.  
Он набирает воздуха и погружается еще глубже в сияющую темноту..  
Где-то впереди маячит расплывчатая фигура Тао, нельзя заговаривать с мертвым и нельзя оборачиваться назад.  
Он посылает мысленный образ: множество поднимающихся из глубины каменных ступеней, словно тайные лестницы и подземные ходы, ведущие в затонувшие города Атлантиды.  
Тао, кажется, потерял сознание первым и теперь ему необходимо во что бы то ни стало догнать его и, или вернуться с ним назад на поверхность реального сна или спуститься ниже, на самые нижние уровни сна-забытья-обморока-транса, комы.  
Он набирает воздуха в легкие и ныряет в приближающуюся мерцающую темноту.  
Перед глазами причудливо смешиваясь и проникая друг в друга проплывают видения – спящие короли и принцессы в зачарованных замках, уколовшие руку шипом или веретеном или съевшие отравленные плоды. Спящий седой богатырь в доспехах викинга, сидящий на троне в подземелье замка Кронборг. Маленькие зеленоволосые ундины Кларидского озера, где несколько лет прожил с русалками Жорж де Бланшеланд.  
Первый уровень, но ему необходимо нырнуть еще глубже, туда где в мертвенной зыби разрушаются под воздействием океанских течений призраки затонувших кораблей и живые мертвецы покоятся в забытьи между сном и явью.  
Застывшие фигуры, погребенные под лавой и пеплом, замерзшие статуи изо льда, заснувшие в летаргическом сне и похороненные под шестью футами кладбищенской земли, подключенные к аппаратам искусственного дыхания, индийские мудрецы, отправившие в астральное путешествие, уплывающие в небытие наркоманы, получившие смертельную дозу.  
Он как Орфей и Бальдр одновременно, спускающийся в подземное царство.  
Где-то впереди колеблются смутно знакомые очертания когда-то важного для него человека.  
Он пытается ухватить тень, когда чувствует, что не хватает воздуха…  
Где-то по другую сторону зеркальной поверхности его окружают мерцающие призраки когда-то ему знакомых побратимов по модифицированной крови, ухмыляющееся напряженное лицо Шарка, безразличный взгляд Хаммера, вечно нахмуренный недовольный Кранц.  
Наверху, под самой поверхностью водяной пленки прихотливо изгибаясь, качаются вдоль приливного движения волн чьи-то смутно знакомые длинные волосы, над зеркальной поверхностью рассеивается пороховой дым. С парусного баркаса стреляют из какого-то пушечного орудия, ядра проносятся над водой и как затухающие метеориты беззвучно теряются в толщах зеленоватых мерцающих вод…

Высокий человек с белокурыми волосами и древним лицом замечает неподвижно сидящую напротив распахнутого окна птицу.  
«Это фюльгья Такео» - первым приходит в себя хакер и замирает в ожидании.  
Чуда?

10 июля 2015


End file.
